Book 1: Servant or Friend?
by lilacflower2
Summary: For centuries Astrid has worked in the Asgardian palace as a maidservant, specifically for mischievous Loki. Despite his original ridiculous behavior, she's managed to stay in her position w/o asking to be moved like the dozens before her. In fact, during her years, she's formed a bond with Loki and the others bordering friendship. But when Loki turns, where will her loyalties lie?
1. Prologue

HELLO! Welcome to my first published Loki and OC fanfic! I am going to let you all know now that however many Thor/majorly scened in Asgard (like in Thor 2 which had a lot in Asgard, but not completely) movies there are is how many books they'll be, but none of them will be terribly long probably (right now I have books 1 and 2 finished and each are about 10 chapters, most chapter around 1000-1500 words). So, I will be posting every Saturday (assuming I remember to update) and I hope you all enjoy!

(Quick note from here on out, know that I only own Astrid, who is "played" by Kaya Scodelario)

Prologue

We were all cheering as Thor walked, tossing up his Mjolnir arrogantly. I was at the very front of the crowd, laughing at Thor's behavior. He always was a bit egotistical.

"Please." Sif and I muttered, both hearing each other since we were only ten feet away. We smiled at one another with knowing grins. This was going to be an interesting king.

Finally, Thor made it to the front and knelt before Odin. He must have done something towards Frigga since even _I_ could see her eyes widening in warning. Before long, Odin stood and quieted the room with one crash of the royal scepter.

Odin seemed slightly choked up, the pride beaming. "Thor Odinson, my heir…" From the corner of my eye, I saw Loki shift uncomfortably. My smile vanished- "…my first born…" -and Loki's eyes moved from the floor to mine. I gave an apologetic smile, to which he nodded. "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a king." _Except that he only uses it for battle and showing off._ I thought before Odin continued. "I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning. Now, my legacy will rest with you, Thor Odinson. Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I SWEAR!" Thor put Mjolnir up in the air as emphasis. How conflicted I felt…On one hand, I'm so much closer to Loki and know just how much better of a king he'd be. But on the other hand…I'm also friends with Thor and he has helped me when even Loki couldn't. Of course, I suppose that's true of all of them…Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, even Hogun on occasion. I suppose I've become like a little sister to them all.

"Then on this day, I, Odin, All-Father, will proclaim you…" Odin stopped short and listened. Worry crossed his features before he muttered, "Frost giants." He hit the scepter on the ground again so the destroyer was unleashed. "Come my sons. We must go now."

"Yes, Father." Thor and Loki said, though I could tell Loki was masking his excitement. Thor seemed oblivious (shocker) to the fact that he was not yet king.

Once they were gone, Frigga stood at the front of the room. "You may go back to whatever it is you were to be doing. We will finish another day."

Everyone else began to clear out of the room, but I walked over to Sif. "Do you think that they'll see the giants dead and all will be well?"

She smiled at my hopeful words. "I'd like to say so, but honestly? I think we're about to go through something far worse than a small handful of Jotuns."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! So, I decided that despite what I said, I will post the first real chapter today instead of next Saturday and add a bit of length to make my story a bit more... _attractive._ Because, let's be honest, 600 words? While I'm quite surprised at what I've achieved so far with so little, I believe I could do better. Thank you to my favorite-ers and followers! It means a lot! And even to just normal viewers, thank you! (The following story has been brought to you by the following: Thor, Me, Loki. And to viewers like you: Thank you.)

(You know you read that in the PBS woman's voice ;P)

Anyways, thank you, now back to what you came to do!

* * *

Chapter 1

Loki walked into his room right as I finished setting out his usual wardrobe. He smiled and pecked the top of my head in a brotherly fashion. "You know me so well."

"Indeed. Now give me the helmet."

He chuckled and handed me the golden helmet with horns at least a feet high. Happily, I put it on and checked the reflection. "You always have liked that helmet." He teased.

"Of course. It screams Asgard while still looking very much…like you."

"Are you saying that I don't normally hold similar styles to Asgard?"

"I'm saying that you're different from the rest of Asgard."

"What?"

"You've always been different. At least, since I've known you. You seem more…real. Everyone else seems far too proper, but not you. I realize it's an odd thing to say about a trickster, but…" The helmet then slipped and fell into my eyes, ruining any seriousness I could have mustered. We both tried not to laugh for a moment, but as usual, we couldn't help it.

"Give me that." He told me with humor in his voice before ripping the thing off my head. I could feel how much of a bird's nest my hair had become without even looking. "That's a gorgeous style on you." He teased before setting the helmet on the bed and going into his bathroom.

While he was gone, I fixed my hair some before giving up and braiding it into a bun. I heard purposeful steps from outside the door and soon saw Thor marching his way to the feasting hall. I made to go after him, but thought twice of it. Loki would be far better suited.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. Speak of the devil. "What were you looking at?"

"You should probably check on Thor."

"He's about to be king. Surely he can control his temper." There was a crashing from the feasting hall and I looked to Loki. "Perhaps not…" He sighed. "And he's to be king…"

"If it helps, I think you'd be better as well."

"Thank you. At least someone sees it."

I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Just remember that as his brother, you will always have strong influence on him." I let him go and nodded towards where Thor was.

"Fine. I'll go. Feel free to listen in." He winked before disappearing. Literally. Not that I cared. He'd shown me how to transport as well.

_"Boo." Loki whispered behind me as I walked to my quarters late at night. I jumped and took in a quick breath before turning to the laughing prince._

_"Don't you have some councilman's daughter to seduce?"_

_"No. That gets old."_

_"And scaring me doesn't?"_

_"You're an entertaining person."_

_"They aren't?"_

_"They always act the same. You always have something new to say. A new surprise. Though I must ask…was that a hint of jealousy I caught at your first comment?"_

_I laughed. I laughed so hard I cried. I laughed even more at his irritated expression. I began to roll on the floor because it was just that funny of an idea._

_"Yes. Laugh away. My mistake. What fool of woman would want the younger, scrawnier brother?"_

_"No." I took a breath in and out. "No. I just…It's not just you. In fact, I might laugh harder if it were Thor. I was laughing because you've become like a brother to me. Besides, unless it's just to fuel your own pride, is it really that bad?"_

_He scoffed. "Come on. I'll walk you to your room."_

_"Only if you promise to teach me how to do the transportation magic as well."_

_"Would you really like to?"_

_"Uh, yeah!"_

_"Fine then. I'll teach you if I get to walk you back _every_ night."_

_"As long as you walk me back by my usual leaving hours, fine."_

_"Good."_

_"Good." We stood there in a happily uncomfortably silence for a moment before I awkwardly turned. "Well, let's go."_

I chuckled at the memory, soon finding myself by the back door of the feasting hall used specifically for servants. I put my ear to the door; wanting to be sure Loki was good.

"This was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come. In time." Loki told him. _Good boy._

"What's this?" I heard Volstagg asked, probably looking at the thing that'd made the crash. I was sure the others were with him.

I expected more from the others, but heard, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, About Laufey." _Loki…what are you thinking?_ "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army." _No. No. No._ I breathed in and out. I hated doing this…

Thor replied, "Exactly!" as I turned myself into energy, this time invisible, though. I passed through the door and watched from the corner.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." Thor gave Loki a knowing look. _Damn you, Loki._ "No. No no no no no. I know that look."

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!"

"Thor, it's madness." _Which is why you planted it in his head. What are you planning?_

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor replied like the leader he was. I knew that face on Loki. He was forcing himself to keep up his act.

"What?" Fandral asked, looking at Thor like he was insane. "This isn't like a journey to earth where you summon a little lightning and some thunder and the mortals worship you as God! This _Jotunheim._"

"My father fought him way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their casket! We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif yelled.

Thor smiled at the four. "My friends. Have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?"

Hogun smiled. "You did."

"And Volstagg, to the delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?

"You did."

"Yes! And who proved wrong all those who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realms has ever known?"

Sif smirked. "_I_ did."

"…True, but I supported you, Sif." He looked to all of them, brushing off that moment. "My friends. We're going to Jotunheim" Loki's gaze drifted to mine as I glared at him. I had half a mind to beat him to a pulp already.

But, patience is a virtue.

* * *

Please, as I said before, this is my first Avengers story that I've published. If you would drop me a review, that'd be great. Let me know how I'm doing so far; if I just wasted about 4 hours of my life or if it was worth it. That sort of deal. So thank you, have a wonderful, amazing, FANTASTIC week! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY! I swear, I'm already posting late...-scorns self- anyways, thank you to all who are reading this! I hope you have a wonderful day and you are amazing ;)

(btw, jack, thank you very very much ^_^)

Chapter 2

Within minutes, Loki went into his room to gather his dagger and a few other supplies. He simply smiled at me as I glared at him, silently telling him to burn himself alive in a pit of snakes.

"You seem happy." He told me.

"Damn you. Damn you to hell. I don't know what you're planning, but I know it's not good."

He looked offended as he placed a hand on his heart. "You dare speak to me that way?"

"Cut the crap, Loki."

He sighed and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Can't have you telling anyone, darling. Not yet." With a wave of his hand, I was pushed onto the bed with no mobility and my lips were shut tight.

"Loh-gee! Loh-gee! Le ee gloh!" I yelled the best I could. I was trying to say "Loki! Loki! Let me go!"

He walked over and gently brushed my cheek. He sincerely looked apologetic. "I promise you, things will be better." He lifted my hand and kissed my fingers, his version of apologizing. My glare still held its hardness, however. "Here. For while we still lay in Asgard, I shall have a projection sent to your mind so it's like you're there." With that, he was gone.

It was several minutes before I was seeing anything. I always hated this magic; it felt like some out-of-body experience (which I suppose it is, but I still don't like it). I had hands, legs, and everything in between but I passed through people and no one saw me except Loki since he was the one who placed the spell. I looked around to see everyone getting onto their horses. I had to admit…Loki on that horse looked quite…attractive, which caused a light blush to creep to my ears. Based on the look he sent me, he knew.

It'd taken about forty minutes to ride all the way across the long rainbow bridge, and to say they were surprised to see Heimdall was an understatement. They all got off their horses and walked toward the guardian, who held no hint of conforming.

"Leave this to me." Loki told Thor cockily. "Good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

Loki looked surprised and a bit afraid. "I'm sorry?"

"You think that you can deceive me? Tell me, how is that maidservant Astrid?" Heimdall looked to where "I" stood.

Loki laughed "I'm sorry? You must be mistaken…"

"Enough." Thor ordered before stepping in front of Loki. Loki's eyes turned to me as I smirked with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Good job. Handled that so well." I told him arrogantly, which caused him to narrow his eyes at me.

"Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor asked impatiently.

"_Never_ has an enemy slipped my watch until this day… I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" He stalked past the guardian along with the others. Loki was still frozen, though.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg teased. Loki glanced up at him, still shocked still a bit, before beginning to follow.

"Release the girl." Heimdall said warningly.

Loki glared. "I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed before walking off.

After the first phase of the Bifrost was done, Heimdall held one more thing. "Be warned, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed, and you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked worriedly.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and _destroy_ Jotunheim with you upon it."

Thor smiled. "I have no plans to die today."

"None do." Heimdall finished the processed and the group was sucked into the Bifrost and sent to Jotunheim. I knew that once Loki reached Jotunheim, I'd be trapped in his room for the next however long. "I will send help for you."

"Don't. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Posi-" My eyes opened when I hadn't closed them and I knew the magic was over. "-tim…" I finished, meaning for it to be "-tive". I let out a long sigh and subconsciously stretched.

Wait, I _stretched._

I sat upright on the bed, checking to see if it was a dream. "Hello?" I questioned, testing my ability to properly speak. I sat up straighter still. "Hello." I stood and slowly began to leave. Once I was out of the room calmly, I ran to find the first guard or royal I could.

I'd been running around for an hour trying to find someone that could help me. Finally, I saw Egil, second head of the guards and a friend of mine, walking with Odin. I waved my arms at them frantically and ran over.

"Princes…Jotunheim…Warriors three…Bifrost…" I was panting hard as I spoke and was doubling over to catch my breath while pointing in the general direction of the Bifrost.

Odin's face contorted to that of anger. "Thor…Gather Sleipnir! I'm going to Jotunheim."

"Yes, my king." Egil and I told him. We ran as fast as we cold to the stables to gather the eight legged horse. We he saw me he neighed and bumped his nose into my forehead lovingly.

"Hey there, buddy. Your master needs you." I told him while lightly scratching his cheek.

Egil opened the gate and pulled out Sleipnir. He hopped onto the horse and helped me on as well before having the black beast go as fast as possible to the front of the bridge where Odin waited. As soon as we arrived, we hopped off and Odin got on.

"Be good, Sleipnir. May the stars be for you, King Odin!"

"Astrid, I would like you to come with me. You are not to go to Jotunheim, but wait in the Bifrost. You are not to speak, just to watch. Understood?"

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Good." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I sat in front of him. When we reached the golden dome, Heimdall smiled at me and me to him. As I was told to, I hopped off Sleipnir and merely watched as the All-Father was taken.

"I see that Loki did not hold the spell off world."

"That he did not."

"I assume you wish that I don't let Odin know what Loki has done?"

"You assume correctly."

He shook his head. "You are much too good for Loki."

I shook mine. "This job is too good for me."

"Not true."

"You clearly don't know what I've done."

"I saw you that night. The night they gave you the items. You were the darkest of the souls under my watch, so I'd been worried. That's why I'd sent Frigga."

"That…that was you?"

The Bifrost opened to have Odin and the others with him. Loki didn't seem surprised to see me, to say the least. The Sif and the warriors…that was another story.

"Servant Astrid?" Sif questioned, seeing that something wasn't right.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor yelled just after her.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Odin asked him. "What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home!"

"You cannot even protect your friends, but you hope to protect a kingdom?!" Odin turned to Hogun and Volstagg. "Get him to a healing room! NOW!" It was then I really noticed that Fandral was bent over with a wound. I didn't hesitate to run to him. I whispered a healing spell while listening to what was happening behind me. It wouldn't fix it, but it'd help. If anything it numbed him.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect is we are afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you."

Odin pointed at me. "And you! Stay."

I stopped where I was. Fandral nodded at me as thank you and I walked back so I was next to the door. Loki looked at me uncomfortably before looking down. Clearly, he'd thought I'd spoken of what happened to me. What he'd done.

Odin continued talking. "That's pride and vanity talking. You've forgotten everything I've taught you. About a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be _patient_ the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard fails!"

Odin's anger fueled over. "You are a _vain, greedy, __**cruel**__ boy!"_

_"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!"_

Odin paused and took these words in. He nodded slightly. "Yes. I was a fool. To think you were ready."

Loki stepped forward and looked desperate. "Father…"

Odin pointed as him and glared. "Hey~rr." He turned back to Thor and softened once more. "Thor…Odinson. You have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war." He turned on the Bifrost and stepped forward until he was right in front of Thor. "You are unworthy of these realms. You are unworthy of your title!" He began stripping Thor of his metals and cape. "You are unworthy… of the loved ones you've betrayed." He turned his back to Thor and stepped away before turning back to Thor. "I now take away from you your power!" He summoned Mjolnir from Thor, who was in absolute panic and disbelief. "In the name of my father…and his father before…" The metal from Thor's arm's fell off. "I, Odin, All-Father, curse you out!" With that, the rest of Thor's armor fell off and he was sucked into the Bifrost. Odin then whispered into the hammer, "Whoever so holds of this hammer, if you be worthy, you possess the power of Thor." He then threw Mjolnir out the Bifrost.

I fell to the ground, holding back sobs that racked my entire being. Loki however, was virtually unaffected. He simply glanced at the All-father with a neutral expression and then the same to me.

Odin looked down at me as I clutched my arm around my stomach and tried to hold back the sobbing and dry-heaving. He sighed and came down, helping me back to my feet. "Calm, child. All is well, now." I simply shook my head. "You were a friend of Thor's? Do not fear. All will be well."

"Perhaps I should take her back to the castle?" Loki asked, feigning concern. Odin nodded, so Loki put his arm over my shoulders and began to walk me back across the bridge and then onto his horse. When we reached the stables, he shooed out all who were in it. "What did you tell him?" he hissed.

I put my other hand around my stomach as well. "Th-that you all were in J-Jotunheim…that's all…"

"And nothing but?" I nodded. "Keep it that way. It is as my father said; all will be well- _but_ only if you do not tell of what I did." I nodded, not feeling like arguing. He sighed and pulled me into him so I cried against his chest. One hand placed itself on Loki's shoulder, holding him closer. I let the sobs come out of my mouth. "Sh. There, there. You're alright. Everything is alright."

"D-did Thor really start war with the Jotuns again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then saying that everything is alright is a lie." Reluctantly, I righted myself and curtsied. "Excuse me. I have things to do." I tried to go past him, but he grabbed my wrist. Once he had a firm hold on that one, he grabbed the other.

He moved so that his arms wrapped around me without letting go of my wrists and then buried his face in my hair which had fallen throughout all these events. "Are you worried that I'll care that my bed is unmade because I threw you against it?"

"You're worse than Fandral sometimes."

"Mm. If you'd like, I could throw you back in. This time I'd follow."

"You're demented."

"That could be a good thing."

"One…Two…" I said warningly. When he didn't let go, I used my magic to make me pure energy. And what does energy do…?

"DAMN!" he yelled as several volts shocked him everywhere he'd been even brushing against me. He fell back flat on his bum.

I turned back to normal and cocked a brow at him. "Warned you." With that, I stalked off.

"I never should have taught you that trick…"

"But you did! Stable boy, you can go back in. Don't worry. Nothing's hurt. Just Loki's pride."


	4. Chapter 3

OH MY GOSH! I forgot AGAIN. I am so sorry . I even wrote on my hand Friday as a reminder to update with chapter 3...-scorns self- Sorry. I promise, I'll try to remember next week. For now, please review and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3

The next night, I stood by the door the gang hung out in with five goblets and two pitchers, one for water the other for wine. The warriors three and Sif were scattered about the couches and Loki stood in the back.

"We should have never let him go." Volstagg announced angrily.

"There was no stopping him." Sif reminded.

"At least he's been banished, not dead, which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told them where we'd gone." Fandral added as Hogun put ointment on Volstagg's arm where a Jotun had touched him. I noticed that Loki studied his hand, but I refused to ask why. Yet.

Volstagg seemed curiously annoyed about the guard. "How did the guard even know?" While he'd been asking, I felt my insides die a bit and Loki quickly glanced at me.

"I told him." Loki said in all seriousness. Shock filled me and I stared in confusion.

"What?" Volstagg asked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." Loki stated casually. "He should be flogged for having taken so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

"_You_ told the guard?!" Volstagg yelled at him.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea father would _banish_ him for what he did." What it felt like to me he was saying: You saved our lives. And Thor's. You had no idea Thor would be banished. It's alright.

Sif stood from her place and walked up to him. "Loki, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" He stalked off and as his maidservant and friend, I knew to follow. I put the tray on a nearby bench inside the room so they could still drink if they pleased, but I still followed.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif whispered as I was in the doorway. I turned my head and glared slightly before going after Loki.

xxx

I was down four hallways before I was able to catch up with Loki. "Loki. Loki!"

"Leave me be, Astrid. I am going somewhere past your jurisdiction."

"I can go anywhere in the castle as long as I'm with you."

He stopped and looked at me. "Please." He told me in a begging tone. "Please just…stay here."

"Loki…" I shook my head. "You went into Jotunheim virtually alone and something happened. I don't want to leave you this time."

He sighed. "You are to stay in the back and do not make a single sound." With that, he turned his back to me and continued walking. When we reached the room which held the Casket of a Thousand Winters, my heart dropped.

"Loki…What are you…?"

"Not a word." He ordered before the guards let us in. As my orders were, I stuck to the back as he walked towards the casket. He picked it up by the handles and just stared at it. It didn't take long before the door opened again to reveal Odin.

"Stop!" he yelled, but Loki just stood there.

"Am I cursed?" he asked.

"No."

"What am I?" he questioned then.

Odin hesitated. "You are my son."

Loki turned slowly to show his blue skin and red eyes. A hand flew to my mouth to suppress a gasp. His skin changed back to normal before asking, "What more than that?" He slowly stepped forward while saying, "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim, was it?"

Odin stood his ground. "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went to the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned. Suffering. Left to die." He ever so slightly hesitated for the next part. "Laufey's son."

Loki seemed shocked and appalled. "Laufey's _son_?"

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Odin was silent and Loki grew desperate. **_"TELL ME!"_**

"I thought we could unite out kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance. Bring about a permanent peace through you."

"Wha-?" Loki muttered, not even able to really say it.

"But those plans no longer matter."

"So I'm no more than another _stolen relic_, locked up here until you might have use of me?"

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"

"You were my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What? Because I-I-I-I'm the _monster_ that parents tell their children about at night?"

Odin began to look pained and had to sit on the stair case. "No! No…!"

"You know it all makes sense _now_ why you favored _Thor ALL THESE YEARS._"

I began stumbling over to Odin. "Loki, calm…" I warned as he continued yelling. I helped Odin sit up as he reached out to Loki.

Loki began walking closer as he yelled, "Because no matter how much you claimed to _love me_ you could never have a _Frost_ _Giant_ sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Odin went limp and it was all I could do not to drop him. I used my hand as a pillow for my king, thinking it'd be more comfortable than the edge of a stair. It was only now that Loki understood that something was wrong with his father. His eyes met mine desperately as he came down to sit next to Odin with me.

At first, he didn't know what to do. His hands just hovered over the man who was now in his Odin Sleep. Soon, though, he grabbed the old man's hand.

He jerked his hand back. "Guards!" he called desperately. "Guards, please! Help!" The guards entered and each went to one side of Odin. Loki had stepped back since he wasn't doing anything, but I didn't move my hand until Odin was lifted. As he was carried away, Loki and I followed. I was the closest thing Odin had to a daughter, so I doubted he would mind. Plus, I grabbed Loki's hand and rubbed it comfortingly as tears fell.

Xxx

Loki paced his room in anger, confusion, and grief. Odin was in his bed specifically for Odin sleep and I knew Loki blamed himself.

Finally, I couldn't take it. "Loki, calm down. Please." I told him as I grabbed him arm.

He pulled his arm back. "You heard everything. Those were possibly the last words he'll ever hear. A _maidservant_ gave _my father_ comfort as he possibly fell out of his last memories." His words stung slightly and he realized it too late. "No, no, no. That's not what I-"

"No. That was true. I'm just a maidservant. But you? Odin is in incapable of being king and Thor is banished. It doesn't matter why you are king in standing, just that you are. You can worry about Odin on your own time. Now, I'm going grab you some water. When I get back, I expect a composed, cool-headed man ready to rule for the time being." I turned around and exited, the door closing behind me. I heard Loki bang on the door in anger and it took all I had not to go in and comfort him again.

When I came back with the water, Loki was waiting behind the door. I didn't see him until I was by the bed and he took the tray, halfhazardly setting it on the desk before grabbing my hands. He lifted them to my chest level before bending down and kissing my hands a million times, showing how sorry he was.

He pressed the backs of my hands to his forehead and desperately told me, "I am so sorry. Over and over again it seems I hurt you or threaten you or-or- I don't know I just…I know that I would fall apart if you quit after so long so please…stay despite everything. Everything you remember and everything you now know."

"Loki…" I muttered for the hundredth time that day it seemed. I moved my hands so they cupped his cheeks and made him look at me, eye to eye. I saw the fear and pain of everything going on in his wet eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." A bit of relief filled his eyes and the tears began to fall. His arms wrapped around my middle and he cried with his head under my chin. I figured that it must be hard on his spine, so I gently pulled him so he sat on the bed, which definitely helped. I placed a hand on the back of his head and the other rubbed his upper back comfortingly. "It's okay. Shh…It's alright. Everything will be just fine… Don't worry… Sh…" I relaxed my head against the top of his. "I never did thank you before for taking the blame of telling the guard. Thank you for that. It was quite kind. And I'll let you know that Laufey is the monster, not you. You are a great prince and a better man. Never forget that."


	5. Chapter 4

Eyyyyy! So, I will have a freaking busy day tomorrow, so I thought I'd post a day early! Yay! Shout out to my amazing follower wineandwhiskey since she is the only one to review twice and she was super sweet! Thanks to all of you who're reading this, it meas so much to me and now I'll let you get to the story!

Chapter 4

Loki had fallen asleep against me, though it was no surprise. What was a surprise was that he wanted me to be his stuffed toy in his unconscious state. I used magic to teleport us so we were lying sideways on the bed with the covers over us. Finding no other option without waking him, I fell asleep.

Xxx

I felt Loki shifting awake next to me. He jumped away slightly when he saw me, which caused a chuckled to escape my lips. I stretched a bit and smiled at him.

"Good morn." I croaked out.

"What are you...?"

"You wouldn't let me go after you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

He relaxed next to me. "You're too good to me."

"You're pretty good to me, too, usually, so I don't mind." I sat up and moved across the bed. "Now, let's get you dressed for your first day as stand-in king."

Xxx

I stood at the bottom right of the stairs that led to the throne. Loki wore the same armor that he'd worn to the coronation and I didn't think he looked at all out of place on that throne.

"All-Father, we must speak to you urgently!" Sif yelled as she walked up to the throne with the Warriors three. They hand their right arms crossed over their chests, but the arms slowly fell when they noticed it was Loki.

"My. _Friends_." He said, a bit offended at their surprise and the fact they did not respect him the same way.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked.

Loki feigned heart broken. "Father has fallen into the Odin sleep. Mother fears he make never awaken again."

"We would speak with her." Sif told him, refusing to see him as the stand-in.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." His faced morphed to that of someone who knows their power and he stood, towering over them. "Your king."

After several moments, Volstagg was the first the put his arm over his chest again and get to one knee. Sif followed his lead and finally Fandral and Hogun did. Sif spoke first.

"My king, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

He chuckled and began to go step by step by step towards them. "My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together." He glanced down to me. "For the good of Asgard."

Sif stood to argue, but Fandral held her back. "Yes, of course." He told Loki.

"Good. You then will wait for my word."

"If I may," Volstagg started. "…beg the indulgence of… your majesty to… perhaps reconsider…"

"We're done!" Loki snapped coldly.

Fear filled my heart while the four stood. He was nothing like how I imagined him as king. When Fandral glanced at me as he left, he saw what I was feeling. I hardened my face and discreetly nodded at him. Anything I could do, I would.

The doors closed and Loki walked down the bottom set of stairs over to me. He poured himself a goblet of water and drank with extreme thirst. I knew with how he'd been speaking his throat must have been a bit scratchy if not already sore.

"Do you believe they'll be planning something?" he asked me.

"I do not know, sire."

"Loki is still fine for you."

"I am but a maidservant. If you are king I must show upmost respect, my liege."

"Which explains this morning?" he asked in a teasing manner.

The guard Egil glanced at us and I felt my cheeks burn along with my rage. "My lord, if you rather I not show such kindnesses towards you I would be happy to oblige." I told him with a clenched jaw and forced smile.

He chuckled. "I forgot. When embarrassed, you get angry. Here." He took off his helmet and put it over my head. It was hard not to feel a bit humorously silly. I had to force my smile back. "Oh, come on, then. Don't be so stiff." I cocked a brow in defiance. "I'm warning you." I raised my brow a tad more. He reached over and lightly my pinched my side, knowing I was ticklish. It was a miracle I didn't spill anything and I faked a glare at him as my shoulders shook from my silent laughing. "I warned you. Now come on. Set the tray down and follow me." He took back his helmet and marched up the fight bit of stairs, waiting like a child excited to show his mother something.

"Loki…" I said uncomfortably.

"Come on. It's me, you, and these two. And I'm _positive_ they won't say a word." There was a silent threat and the guards stood just a bit straighter. Reluctantly, I put the tray on the floor of the first bit of stairs before climbing up to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind him. When we were in front of the throne, he moved me so my back was against his chest and we could see everything in the room and in many parts of Asgard. "Ta-da." He whispered by my ear. "Gorgeous isn't it."

"It is…"

"And you really will be surprised how comfortable of a seat this is." He told me as he tried to get me to sit.

My eyes were wide and fear gripped my heart. "NO." I muttered and side stepped his hold. "It's bad enough I'm even standing up here, but to sit in the throne of Asgard? Not even Frigga is supposed to do that."

"By my father's orders. I say that if I specifically say it's alright, it's alright." I gulped and shook my head, which caused him to sigh. "Here, how about this?" He sat in the throne but left enough to one side a small person could also fit. "Come on."

I took a small step back. "I can't…"

"It's a seat. I'm not making you queen." He put his hand on my side and in one swift motion his arm was all the way around my waist and I was seated next to him in horror. I tried to jump away, but he wouldn't let me. "Hey, calm…calm down. I'm not letting you go until you calm down." At that point, I stopped squirming. "Relax…" I calmed my breathing and relaxed against him. "Good. Now, isn't it comfortable?" I thought about it, and despite everything that yelled at me that I shouldn't be there, it was rather comfy. Fatigue began to take over and I put my head on his shoulder. He chuckled lightly. "I suppose I didn't let you sleep well last night, did I? Well, fear not, you may sleep now."

Xxx

I awoke on a comfortable bed that smelled quite familiar. _Loki…_

I jumped into a sitting position as I realized where I was. I scrambled from the bed and out the room to find Egil. He raised a brow at me, his look asking all the questions.

"Loki was just being…him and trying to embarrass me. Now why am I in here?"

"Frigga asked for him, so he teleported you both to his bedroom so you could sleep and he could get into more comfortable clothing."

I didn't know how to describe it, but I knew something was wrong. "Where's the warriors three?"

"Not sure."

"I'll go find Heimdall and ask him…" I snapped my fingers and ended up at the entrance to the Bifrost. Heimdall chuckled as I tried to shake off the dizziness from such long distance magic and shook his head.

"You make it hard to keep up with you."

"Well, with my playing on both sides of war I have a lot of running to do. Magic takes so much less time if I'm travelling alone."

"So what is it you need?"

"The warriors three and Sif. I must talk to them."

"My lord." Heimdall said as he got to one knee. I think it was more so a warning to me.

"Good Heimdall, I need you to- Astrid? W-What a surprise."

"I was…curious as to how Thor was. It was bothering me. Heimdall told me that Thor was doing well, though."

"Oh? Well, now that you know, you should be getting back."

"Oh, well actually, I have a few more questions, relatives and all that I don't have time to see or even know if they're alive…I'll just wait back here. It's no problem."

"Right…Well, Heimdall, I need to go to Jotunheim. I want to see if Laufey can be reasonable since several days have passed and his anger might not be controlling him any longer."

"My liege, I do not bid it wise."

"Well, I never asked, did I?"

"Yes, my liege." Heimdall muttered. He started up the Bifrost for Loki and within the blink of an eye, our local troublemaker was gone.

"Heimdall, please. I need to find the warriors three."

"Wait here until Loki returns, but hide yourself."

"He can feel my magic."

"Then don't use magic. Find something else. Just stay within hearing distance."

* * *

Hello! Me again! Thank you again for reading and I would love if you told me what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, y'all! Finally got a chapter up on time ;) Anyways, I just wanted to thank y'all again and special thanks to all my reviewers. Y'all are too nice ^_^ Please, don't forget to leave me a comment/review below to let me know what you think!

Now for what you're here for...

Chapter 5

I stood hidden at the edge of the entrance to the Bifrost when Loki returned. "What troubles you, gatekeeper?"

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim but could neither see you nor hear you."

"You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants had entered this realm. Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service."

The Bifrost stopped then, so I placed myself on the top of it for when Loki exited. I made sure I was placed where I could hear but not be seen. "Or perhaps someone has figured out how to hide that which he does not want me to see." Heimdall replied to him.

Loki ignored his comment. "You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my king and I am sworn to obey him."

"He **was** your king. And you are sworn to obey me now, yes?"

Heimdall was silent for many moments. "Yes." He finally answered.

I heard Loki's steps as he hurried out of the Bifrost. "Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done." He stalked out of the dome and after a certain distance, he stopped where I could see him, which was bad because that meant he could see me if he turned around. He did as I feared, and as a last resort, I used magic to hide myself. He laughed openly at me. "Astrid, please. Don't hide. It makes it seem like you're up to something, but I know that couldn't possibly be true after all I've done for you."

I let out a breath and once I was visible I tried to act like it was an accident. "Sorry. Heimdall told me that the stars were supposed to be extra beautiful tonight so I saw the Bifrost stopped spinning and may have accidentally heard some things I probably shouldn't have and-"

In the blink of an eye, Loki was on the Bifrost with me with his hand over my mouth. Luckily, he was grinning. "It's fine. Nothing you heard was of difficultly. Now you know better, as well. Shall we walk back together?" He put his hand out to me.

So as to seem unknowing that he was up to something, I placed my own hand in his. "That would be lovely."

Xxx

Being a maid, I have my way with finding things out and spreading information. I entrusted Egil with the knowledge I held and he agreed that the warriors and Sif needed to speak with Heimdall.

"Are you sure that Loki is planning something, though? It could be…I don't know! Miscommunication?" I cocked a brow at him. "No, you're right. You know the difference."

"Exactly. Still, though…I can't believe he'd go to such an extent…"

"As his secret lover I would imagine you think that…"

"Ah-ah- I'M NOT HIS-!" Egil put a hand on my mouth.

"Sh…"

"…banished. Loki on the throne. Asgard on the brink of war. Yet you've managed to consume four wild boar, six pheasants, a side of beef and two casks of ale! Don't you care?!" Fandral yelled at Volstagg. I didn't have to see it to know.

"DO NOT MISTAKE MY APETITE FOR APATHY!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop!" Sif yelled. "We all know what we have to do."

"We must go." Hogun emphasized. "We must find Thor."

"It's treason." Fandral reminded.

"To hell with treason! It's suicide!" Volstagg; always the optimist.

"Thor would do the same for us." Sif; always so googley-eyed for Thor. (Never understood why other than he's handsome.)

"Shush. Heimdall might be watching." Volstagg whispered to her.

Egil and I burst through the doors, scaring the crap out of them. "Heimdall demands your presence." Egil stated in his bellowing, commanding voice.

"Astrid, what's going on?" Sif asked me.

"I'm going to distract Loki. The rest is up to Heimdall to explain. Go." With that, Egil and I left to go where Loki was.

"We're doomed." I heard Volstagg dead-pan to his comrades.

Xxx

I walked into the throne room with a plate of Loki's favorite dinner and his favorite wine and goblet. He seemed surprised, but I just gave him a dazzling smile. He responded in kind.

"Whatever might this be for?"

"To a new era and a better king."

He nodded, enjoying the praise. "Shall we take this to the balcony? Far better suited for celebration than a dusty throne room."

I had to think in a moment. "Ah, but you see…this room has such history. Such…ancient knowledge celebrated here. Shall we keep a semblance of tradition?"

He hooked his elbow with mine before taking the tray. "Tradition is so confining."

I knew that I could not stop him, but perhaps I could stall. I looked around in awe of the room and as though not really thinking about if I was speaking or not, I told him, "You know; it truly would be wonderful to learn how to dance for when balls are held here."

"You don't know already?"

I shook my head. "Never had the chance."

"Well, let's set this outside and I'll teach you some basics." His eyes gave away all. He knew what I was up to. Once we'd set the tray down on the railing of the balcony, he lost his polite smile. "So you know the basic form?"

I nodded slowly, fear creeping into my soul. Who knew what Loki would do? He was unpredictable. However, I covered it up the best I could and in my left hand took a pinch of the mid-thigh height of my skirt, holding it at my hip level. I let Loki hold my right hand at his shoulder level and did my best not to flinch when he put his right hand on my waist.

"So, I'd say we have enough time to learn the basic box step." I hung my head low but nodded just enough to be seen. "Good. So, step backwards on your right foot and the swing the left around so it would be as though you stepped directly to your left. Then bring your feet together." I did as told and he followed, mirroring my movements but going forward instead. "Good. Now this time, step forward on your left and swing your right so it's as though you stepped directly to the right. Once again bring your feet together." Again, we followed as taught. "Do you think you can remember this?" I lifted my gaze to his and nodded. He still looked stern, so I didn't keep my gaze with his for very long. "Let's test."

We began to do the basic steps and I felt a bit excited to know that I knew at least the very basics of waltz now. I'd never gotten to learn before, so this was a nice change. Finally learning something not pertaining to the job…It felt good. The nagging in my mind didn't cease, however. I doubted it ever would.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry, bit shorter than normal . Thanks for reading anyway! Love you all!

_Previously_

_We began to do the basic steps and I felt a bit excited to know that I knew at least the very basics of waltz now. I'd never gotten to learn before, so this was a nice change. Finally learning something not pertaining to the job…It felt good. The nagging in my mind didn't cease, however. I doubted it ever would._

Chapter 6

We'd danced for five minutes before he stopped and let me go. He walked to the railing and watched for a moment, waiting expectantly for what we both knew would happen. A couple of minutes passed and a beam of light emitted from the Bifrost. As he stalked back inside, he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me behind him.

He tossed me to the nearest guards. "Guards, hold her here."

"What?" I asked.

His cold, unwavering gaze landed on me. "You should feel lucky that I don't have you executed this moment for treason."

"But-!"

His patience dwindled more. "I understand that you probably thought that whatever you did was for the best which I why I'm not having you killed, but there must be some punishment. For now; guards, throw her in a cell."

The guards began to drag me away, but I wasn't finished. "Loki, I didn't do anything I swear! I had it planned that even before the to-be king was announced that if you became king I'd have the kitchen make your favorites and I'd bring it to you and… I don't know. I just, I thought…You're the closest thing I have to family and I…I wanted to do something for you after all you've done for me!"

He motioned for the guards to stop before walking towards me. "Did you know they were going?"

I gulped. "It…it was not for certain. I knew Heimdall wanted them."

He nodded and I could see the anger for me lessen but for Heimdall grow. "Hold her here. There is something I'll want her to see." He then left the throne room to who-knows-where. I prayed that the worst case scenarios didn't occur.

xxx

I spent about ten minutes trying to remember the words that would take me out of my body (in a way) and let me go anywhere unnoticed. It was a more difficult spell and only once had I been able to properly do it myself. Of course, when you're as experienced in magic as Loki, you can do spells like this without hardly thinking about it. I always envied him for that.

Having finally remembered how to move my mind so that I could be anywhere, I took myself to where Loki was. I was sure to also put up a spell so that my presence would not be known to anyone, despite the energy it took for two simultaneous spells.. I found Loki as he entered the room the casket of eternal winter was held and moved in with him. He called out the Destroyer. He looked horrifyingly sinister…well, for him. I couldn't help want to cry at his rage.

"Be sure my brother does not return." He ordered the metal beast. "Destroy everything."

"No…" I whispered. The Destroyer then felt my presence and blasted fire at me. Since it was not my physical body, it did no harm to me, except show what I was doing.

"Feel free to watch, you spineless wench, because all that you hold dear is about to die before your eyes!"

I let "myself" be shown to him so he could see my sincerely mournful expression. "It already has. This is the path you've chosen for yourself and the action you chose to take. You are the dearest thing to me and inside…you're dead. This path will lead to nothing good and there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do not tell me that what I hold dear is about to die because I already watched it happen because of greed and lust for power."

His eyes were cold and his soul was pained as he towered over me with a smirk. "You don't know anything yet."

With a swipe of his hand, I was back in the throne room.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Again, busy day tomorrow. Didn't think you'd mind me being a day early. ;) Now to make up for the shortness of last chapter, this one is almost 1400 words (my average is 1100, which I realize is a bit short compared to some writers, but oh well ^-^') Anyway, here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 7

Forty-five minutes passed before I was suddenly pulled out of my body and on the rainbow bridge, my body left an empty vessel for the time being. Loki was walking over to Heimdall, who stood his ground in front of the Bifrost.

"So tell me Loki; how _did_ you get the Jotuns into Asgard?"

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind, but I have need of them no longer now that I am king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard!"

"No! Stop! Loki!" I yelled helplessly.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall unsheathed his sword and swung at Loki, but it was of no use. Loki pulled out the Casket of Eternal Winter and used it against Heimdall, Loki's Jotun form coming into play. The guardian couldn't get near Loki before he was frozen.

"_Heimdall_!" I screamed before collapsing to my knees and sobbing, the tears falling down onto the throne room floor miles away.

Using his Magic, Loki hid the casket back in the vault. As he entered the Bifrost he told me, "You shouldn't be so concerned for him. The worst has yet to come."

I choked back my sobs so I could glare up at him. "I don't know who you are anymore, but _I hate you."_ He flinched, which brought a bit of a sadistic grin to my face. "Hurts doesn't it? All those things you've ever said to me…What I said doesn't even _compare._"

He growled and made his way to the center of the Bifrost. Using his magic, he brought the Destroyer. With his scepter, he sent the Destroyer to Midgard where mass destruction was sure to occur. "It doesn't matter. I'm about to be the most beloved man in the kingdom, anyways." With his back to me, he waved his hand in front of him and sent me back to my own physical being. He followed soon enough and went straight to the front of his throne.

He flicked up his fingers and now opened a window so he was able to control the Destroyer as he landed in Midgard. Before the beast was an average looking brown-haired man who at least appeared a bit short in the picture with a bald, darker man like Heimdall of the same height with glasses.

_"Is that one of Stark's?" _the bald one asked.

_"I don't know. The guy never tells me anything."_ The brown haired one said as he grabbed a white devise that resembled a horn. _"Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself."_ He spoke through the horn. I watched Loki roll his eyes and before I knew what he was doing, the men were running and fire was shooting towards them.

"NO! LOKI, STOP!" I screamed. I began running towards him, but didn't make it far.

"Guards, hold her still." The men grabbed my arms, holding me back as I screamed.

I screamed as I watched him shooting at the poor Midgardians who were unfortunately in the wrong place. I tried telling him that they had nothing to do with any of this, but he didn't listen. He even made to kill Lady Sif and the Warriors Three- his friends.

Eventually, Sif was hiding behind a hooded, horseless cart and Thor, covered in Midgardian garments, was obviously telling her to go. They'd both just managed to get away before Loki shot at them. As Thor's friends all walked away, Thor went towards the destroyer with not even a shield. He was completely mortal, but he cared so much about the other people's lives that he would sacrifice himself.

I stopped fighting for a moment, completely in shock. Midgard had helped him so much. I couldn't believe my eyes. It didn't last long, though. I fought harder than before, yelling far louder. "LOKI, DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T. YOU. DARE!"

As Thor spoke, Loki sat and thought on his words. _"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But please, these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing." _ I heard the Destroyer's blaster firing up before Thor said, _"So take mine… and end this."_ Loki waited a moment before setting his hand down on the arm of the chair, turning off the Destroyer. He then stood and turned around, walking in place for a step. I felt relief wash through me and I smiled. It didn't last long, however. He turned and hit Thor with all his strength, causing the prince to fly back several feet.

_"THOR! NO!"_ I screamed as I fought to break free. Loki didn't hold any sort of regret; he merely glanced at me emotionlessly as I fell to my knees. Water fell down my cheeks as I grieved the loss of my friend, Loki's own brother.

Loki stepped forward to make sure Thor was dead. When he knew for sure Thor was gone, he walked back to his throne and the Destroyer walked back to where he'd be picked up to come back to Asgard. But, right as Loki made it back to his throne, lightning struck. He turned around and we saw Thor holding Mjolnir once more. I smiled and my tears of grief became that of joy as we watched Thor gain back his armor and all.

Loki tried to destroy him before it was too late, but too bad for him it already was. Before he could even fire, he received a hammer to the face, which got called right back and hit the other side. At this point, Thor conjured up a storm so large that the Destroyer was lifted from his feet. Loki tried to fire at Thor several times, only for it to be stopped by Mjolnir. With his last try, Loki's firing ended up being the destruction of the Destroyer.

To Loki's irritation, I was cheering for Thor the whole time.

Since Loki had lost his best weapon, his transported himself back to the Bifrost. I looked up to the guard on my right with a cocked brow. "He's gone. You gonna let me go now?" His looked to his fellow guard and nodded at him, so they let me go. I stretched real fast and let myself relax for a moment before I finally looked outside to see something getting brought by the bridge. "What?"

I snapped my fingers and put myself at the entrance right as Loki told a group of Frost Giants, "Welcome to Asgard." I gasped and stumbled back. Loki looked at me, a hint of fear in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly feeling a slight bit of horror. The tallest of the Jotuns began to make his way to me, obviously meaning to kill me off, but Loki put himself between us. "Laufey, I ask you not harm her. She is alright. I was just surprised to see her."

"L-Laufey?" I asked. Loki looked at me, pleading for my help. I understood what his new plan was. "Loki, this is…This is a new low. Even for this new you, and I just watched you kill your own brother." Loki looked slightly less panicked now that I was playing along. Normally, anyone could have noticed that I was lying, but I wasn't. For a few seconds, Thor seriously was dead.

Laufey looked pleased. "So the Odinson is dead."

"Yes. He's out of the way." Loki told him, lying through his teeth. "Now, let's go kill Odin." He turned and as he passed by me, he turned my around and had an arm at my waist. As Laufey ordered his two men to stay at the entrance to the Bifrost, Loki whispered in my ear, "Play. Along. If you don't, you will end up dead and I'd rather that didn't happen."

"I'm no better than the others. Why keep me?"

"I like you more. Now be quiet."

As we walked away with the Jotuns standing guard and Laufey following us, I heard the ice that covering Heimdall cracking. This caused a light smile to cover my features. We had a chance.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! SO, I'm going to be in Hawaii next Saturday (as the last vacation I'll have until I'm like 40 because of college), and upon realizing that A. I'd have no computer to update and B. the schedule for when I'm in Hawaii and when I'll be finishing up book 1 is in the same time period...I decided to be updating a bit frequently until Thursday! (-cue the cheering of six year old birthday party sfx from Halo-)

So, don't foret to review below! I lvoe hearing your thoughts! And

Here.

Is.

Chapter 8

"I am going to be taking Lady Astrid to her chambers and putting an enchantment so no one gets or out until I allow it. Odin is the fifth door on the left." Loki told his biological father. The blue skinned man smiled and nodded before walking towards Odin. Loki kept his arm around my waist as he dragged me with him, and I felt a bit of betrayal.

"What are you doing?" I hissed quietly at him.

He turned me down three corridors, creating a circle so we were back where we started, and locked me into the room next to the Odin sleep room. "I'm getting rid of the Frost Giants. Now and forever more." I heard his footsteps as he moved to the next room over. I quickly ran over and pressed my ear to the wall, hearing a blast. _"And your death came by the son of Odin."_

Another blast was heard and I imagined that Laufey was turned to nothing but ash. I felt the vibrations of Frigga stumbling to a standing position. _"Loki, you saved him."_ Frigga said with nothing but gratefulness.

_"I swear to you mother that they will pay for what they have done today."_

_"Loki!" _I heard Thor's booming voice yell. Well, this'll be good.

_"Thor! I knew you'd return to us!" _Frigga exclaimed and I imagined she hugged her son.

I felt Thor's footsteps as he walked towards Loki_. "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends! To kill me!" _I felt Loki's small vibrations move to Odin's bedside and Thor moved to the side nearest to me.

_"What?" _Frigga asked, having no idea_._

_"Well, I must have enforced father's last command."_

_"You're a talented liar, Brother. Always have been."_

_"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."_

My instincts went into full throttle and I ducked just in time. If I hadn't, I'd have been slammed into by Thor's flying body. Once the dust settled enough, I lifted my head to look at Loki. "So; you almost got two birds with one stone there."

He walked over with a sheepish grin and helped me up. "My apologies. Now come. You should see this." He told me, talking about destroying Jotunheim. He began to pull me by my arm, but I ripped myself away. Horror filled my eyes.

"No…No, this…this is wrong, Loki. You shouldn't do this. Perhaps I can't stop you but I refuse to watch."

With his left hand, he put his thumb into front of my ear and the rest of his fingers wrapped around the back of my neck. "I am your king. You will do as you are told." He'd done his best to keep his voice stern, but there was something in his eyes that begged me to come willingly, as if he needed me to.

"I cannot in my right frame of mind go with you willingly." I told him, forcing my voice to sound strong and confident. I knew that my eyes betrayed me, though. They showed that if I thought anything good could come out of this, I'd go on my own.

I felt my heart breaking as his eyes morphed to show hurt and betrayal. He didn't let it control him, however, since he just stood straighter and nodded. "Very well. I will have to take you by force." Using twice as much magic, he moved us to the stables, where he forced me to sit in front of him to be sure I wouldn't run. When we were off the horse, I moved to the entrance in horror, hating everything that was occurring. There was nothing I could do to stop it.


	10. Chapter 9

Alright! So, again, updating faster than normal. After this, I'll end the story on Wednesday and we move to book 2! (which I will tell you about in an author's note the 22nd-24th (depending on how it goes) with all sorts of good info and stuff ;))

So, as always, I ask that y'all let me know what you think. Thank you to all of those who've done so. Every single one makes me so happy. ^_^

Now, without further adieu, here's...

Chapter 9

The full power of the Bifrost was being unleashed by Loki. The energy was turning into ice, and were it not that my most powerful force was energy and the fact that an entire realm was being destroyed, I'd find it was beautiful. However, both were true, and I felt pure terror.

Thor landed behind me and walked in. Loki spitefully told him, "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will only grow until it rips Jotunheim apart." Ignoring Loki's words, Thor moved forward with Mjolnir and tried to slam it against the tree of ice that the Bifrost created. Before his hammer hit, however, Loki shot him with his staff.

"Loki, please stop." I begged, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him out. He just pushed me off, sending me an irritated glare.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked pleadingly.

"To prove to Father that I am a worthy son. When he awakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be _true heir _**to the throne**_."_

"You can't kill an entire race." Thor told him. I could nearly see his bleeding heart through his eyes and voice.

"Why not?" Loki whispered with a breathy chuckle, stepping closer. "And what is this new found love of Frost Giants? _You_ could have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki stopped just out of arm's reach.

"I've changed."

"So have I." With his scepter, Loki smacked Thor across the face. "Now fight me."

"LOKI THIS IS INSANE!" I yelled at him as he struck Thor again.

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!" he yelled at me before turning to Thor. "I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your _equal._"

"I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU BROTHER!"

"I am not your brother. I never was."

"Loki this is madness." Thor reminded.

"Is this madness? Is it? Is it?! What on Earth happened to you… to turn you… so… _soft. _Don't tell me it was that _woman_." Thor gave no response. "Oh. It was. Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit _myself_."

This made Thor snap. He threw himself at Loki, who followed in kind. It was all I could do to shield my vision. I was useless in this. Loki was too far gone for reason or even bribery.

I listened to the clashing of metal at the two brothers fought. When I heard a crash, I allowed myself to look to see the two had made a hole through the Bifrost and were now on the bridge. I made to get out, something inside telling me not to be in there, but the dome began sparking. I had no means of escape, being too exhausted to use magic.

I heard the sound of a hundred Loki's laughing before a loud, "ENOUGH!" from Thor. I felt the vibrations of Mjolnir hitting the rainbow bridge and I knew that Loki was now either on his back or stomach in pain.

I crouched to see Loki with Mjolnir on his chest as Thor stepped closer, obviously meaning to take out the Bifrost.

"Thor…Astrid…She's…"

"Astrid, I suggest getting yourself out of there with the magic Loki's been teaching you."

I shook my head, knowing full well he couldn't see me. "I can't. I don't have the strength." I answered just loud enough he could hear me. "Do it anyway."

"Thor. Thor, please!" Loki pleaded. When Thor continued closer, Loki tried to lift the hammer off himself, but couldn't. "THOR! Don't!"

"Do it, Thor! So much more is at stake!" I yelled. While I may have sounded convincing, the knowing of death had tears streaming down my face.

The Bifrost began to overpower and it tried to suck me in, but I held onto the main control unit. I wouldn't go. Not yet. Loki, who could see from the outside what was happening, told Thor "Look at you. The mighty Thor. Well with all your strength…" He held back a scream, the weight of Mjolnir crushing him. "Do you hear me, Brother? There's nothing you can do!"

I heard the flying of Thor's mighty hammer and then felt the Bifrost fall ever so slightly as he must have hit the bridge with the tool. As he hit it more, I felt it falling more. I whimpered slightly, hating the feeling of death breathing on my neck.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked in disbelief. "IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Loki screamed, talking about Thor and Jane. "AND WHAT OF ASTRID?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR LOYALTIES?!"

"DO IT, THOR!" I yelled. In response, I felt the vibrations of another hit.

"Forgive me, Jane, Astrid." Thor said before making one last strike. I screamed, but it did not last. Before my eyes, Frigga knelt down and helped me stand while Odin got onto Sleipnir. The All-Father lifted me onto the eight-legged beast as he rode off the middle of the bridge where his sons were.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I tried. I tried so hard to stop this madness, but…"

"Do not worry. These actions could not have been stopped by anyone but Loki."

I shook my head as I watched the explosion start to settle "This is too slow… We'll never make it at this rate." I heard the sound of Loki screaming as he fell. "I hope I live…" With what little energy I had, I teleported Odin so he was at the edge of what little bridge was left.

At this point, I forced myself to stay awake as I rode Sleipnir at top speed. When I arrived, I heard Loki yell, his voice cracking, "…done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki." Odin replied, the love but disappointment evident.

"Loki, no." I heard Thor say pleadingly. I stumbled over the edge, to see what was happening. When I got there Loki was already at the end.

"Loki!" was all I managed out before he fell, my heart with him.

"NO~!" Thor yelled and I screamed.

"No." Odin whispered, the grief evident. That was all the push I needed. I made to jump down, to re-capture Loki, to figure out some way to bring him back from the whirlpool of stars where the Bifrost fell, but Odin stopped me by grabbing the back of my dress around my shoulder blades.

"It's too late. Do not sacrifice yourself for it would be a waste."

I shook uncontrollably, but helped Odin pull Thor back up. The man who I have seen cry few times clung to me like Loki had not four days ago. For him, I forced myself not to cry. Not yet. Loki was my friend, but Thor was his brother. He needed the comfort right now more than I did.

The man I've served for centuries is gone, but until the one who lives is fine enough, I shall not shed a tear.


	11. Epilogue

Well, we are at the last bit of book 1. Exciting, eh? Well, I've decided that either the 21st or 28nd (I'm getting back from vacation the 20th, but I don't know the times or how tired I'll be or busy and such, so I might just wait a week :) ) I'll give you all a little promo of what's to come in book 2 (which I'll give you all the name then. Feel free to tell me below what you think the new name will be ;) ). Now, I will tell you all that book 2 comes out July 5th assuming that I have my computer at that time and everything goes smoothly. For now, I love you all, thank you for reading. Best to all of you. xoxo

Epilogue

I sat where the Bifrost had just a year previous. Heimdall (assumingly) had gone to rest. In my mind, Loki fell over and over again. That look in his eye…It was hopeless. He thought he could never be loved, that Odin never did. It set me off into another wave of sobs. Everything…Everything I knew just slapped me across the face that day and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried so hard in vain.

"Astrid." Thor said behind me. He sat next to me, looking at the same space I was. "It's hard to believe he's gone, isn't it?"

"Why did he just let go? If Odin didn't care, then he…"

"His pain and greed clouded his judgment. There was nothing any of us could have done. By the time we knew what was happening it was too late."

"I know, it's just…"

"I know…I know far, far too well…But do want to know what? You stayed with him to the end. He and I were fighting against each other, but while you didn't fight me, you didn't fight him either. You were still his friend when he needed one."

"I should have reached down and grabbed him before…"

"Then you would have died as well."

"It'd be better than living with regret!" My eyes snapped up to meet his, the raw emotion of guilt and pain, and brokenness shining through. "I could have tried harder but I didn't. What if I could have saved him?"

"You were there until the end. You never lost hope in him. Stop blaming yourself for his decisions."

"I know, but…it's just hard."

"I can tell. You miss him almost as much as Frigga; surely just ever so slightly more than me. Do you wonder why that is?"

"He was my best friend…"

He cocked a grin at me. "He was my brother. You're argument is invalid."

"Than what are you suggesting?"

"I'm just saying that there are only two people who could miss someone more than a brother: the mother and the lover."

I both felt myself paling and blushing. "Oh, no…I would never…He…I'm just a servant…"

"Servants also don't normally get snappy the days after their master takes a woman to their chambers at night and servants don't comfort their masters in times of struggle… And is it true that you were not affected by the information of Loki's origins?"

"Of course I was affected. It explained a lot of things."

"But you didn't fear him."

"I don't love him, either. At best I am…_was_ a friend to him."

"But what was he? How he felt is of no consolation."

"Listen, Loki…he's gone. It doesn't matter-"

"My liege." Egil called from behind us. "Heimdall has news…about Loki."

My heart skipped a beat and by the look on Thor's face, his did as well. "What is the news?"

"Not good, but it is known that he lives."

"He what?" Thor and I said. Mine was almost of horror. Thor looked at me, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Thank you, Egil. You are free to go." Thor told the guard.

"Of course." Egil smiled at me. "Astrid. Good to see you."

"As always." I responded. With that, he left Thor and I. "Not a word, Thor."

"I didn't even try to speak."

"If you tell him anything."

"Tell who what?"

I growled ans slapped his shoulder in jest. "Just go to Heimdall, you oaf!"

A million thoughts rushed into my mind while I walked down the rainbow bridge. However, one thought stood out most of all.

_Loki's alive…_

_…and I'm in love with him._

* * *

And here we are. Such an end is so far, far from. Again, please leave me a review below telling me what you believe the title of book 2 might be. I'm wondering what you all think. Remember, this would be Thor: The Dark World (I first wrote 'word'. The dark word...not as scary, huh?) So, keep all info in mind and tell me below what it might be!

Though I have a set plan for names, so don't be angry if it isn't what you thought it was. I already have books 2 and 3 titled (not that I have any clue what book 3 will be since I'm strictly timeline)

ANYWAYS! See y'all in a couple weeks-ish!


End file.
